Tous ceux qui errent ne sont pas perdus
by Voracity666
Summary: Alrya et William sont jumeaux. Un accident les sépare. Qui aurait cru qu'ils se reverraient 400 ans plus tard ? Qui aurait dit, aussi, qu'ils seraient tous deux Homonculus ? Personne. Et c'est ce qui fait que cette histoire existe. OCs


**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Alors, je sais, j'ai posté le synopsis il y a un bout de temps... J'avais déjà rédigé le premier chapitre il y a un peu moins d'un an, maintenant, et... Je l'avais perdu. Comme je l'ai retrouvé, je vais tenter de m'y mettre, promis !**

**Disclaimer : Takamape / Alrya et Hoju sont à moi, l'univers de FMA à Hiromu Arakawa.**

**Je compte supprimer le synopsis à mon retour de vacances, au fait ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

-Oh ! C'est Central ?

-Oui, on est bientôt arrivé.

-Wahoo... Tu as vu tout ça Hoju ? C'est super !

-Calmes-toi voyons ! Rit Hoju.

Mais rien n'y faisait et ce n'était qu'émerveillement à voix haute à l'arrière de la berline noire, faisant sourire le militaire-chauffeur chargé de les conduire jusqu'à la base militaire de Central City.

-Nous sommes arrivés, déclara-t-il en souriant.

-Maintenant calmes-toi, demanda Hoju en remontant ses lunettes d'un geste sec.

-Hoju, tu n'es pas drôle, bouda son acolyte en croisant les bras et allongeant les jambes.

Hoju ne put répondre, la voiture freinant doucement dans la cour militaire où des hommes en uniforme patientaient, torses bombés et nez en l'air. Leur chauffeur vint ouvrir la porte, casquette à la main, et le silence se fut. Chacun cherchait discrètement à identifier les occupants du véhicule plongés dans l'ombre.

Deux jambes revêtues de l'uniforme bleu jaillirent hors de l'habitacle, suivi du reste du corps.

C'était un homme un peu plus grand que la moyenne à qui le vêtement militaire ne rendait que plus séduisant. Il semblait âgé de moins de 25 ans malgré son air sérieux, accentué par la paire de lunettes à la monture bleu nuit et aux verres rectangulaires, couvrant une paire d'yeux violines. Il avait une coupe étonnamment longue, retombant sur son visage et ses épaules comme les branches d'un saule pleureur, de couleur noire. Le dos droit, prouvant son éducation militaire, il observa les environs avant d'esquisser un sourire en coin qui disparut bien vite.

-Tu peux sortir.

-Hm.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Comme tantôt, c'est une paire de jambes qui sortit en première. Mais lorsque le reste survint, certaines personnes ne purent s'empêcher de marquer leur surprise.

Une femme à l'uniforme masculin un peu large et aux galons imposant le respect.

Se plaçant auprès du premier sortit, elle croisa les bras dans son dos, semblant communiquer sans bruit avec son collègue. Puis elle regarda ce qui l'entourait avec un large sourire pour finalement sauter sur place, les poings fermés sous son menton et des étoiles plein les yeux.

-On est à Central City ! Youhou !

-Calmes-toi... soupira le plus calme.

-Mais Hoju ! On est dans la capitale !

Soupirant, ledit Hoju haussa les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Taka.

-Oui.

Redevenant sérieuse, la jeune femme s'avança entre les hommes présents, distribuant des sourires à qui voulait, suivi par le lunetteux, et rejoignant le colonel Mustang qui patientait avec son équipe.

-Bienvenue à Central City, mademoiselle. J'espère que la ville vous plaira.

-Elle me plaît de plus en plus, colonel, sourit la jeune fille.

Elle rosit un peu alors qu'il lui faisait un baise-main sous le regard critique de Hoju.

Mais il fallait dire que « Taka » -si c'était son nom- était une femme charmante, autant physiquement que par son attitude. Les cheveux longs et d'un noir sombre, elle arborait de multiples tresses qui bougeaient au moindre mouvement effectué. D'une taille moyenne, elle n'avait gagné quelques centimètres sur son collègues qu'à l'aide des talons situés sous ses bottes luisantes. Elle avait un teint basané qui faisait ressortir ses yeux clairs. Elle ne semblait porter aucune arme, et rien ne l'indiquait comme alchimiste d'État.

-Bradley n'est pas présent ? S'étonna la jeune femme.

Elle semblait déçue, et Hoju tiqua.

-Il n'était peut-être pas au courant, la rassura-t-il malgré son sourcil qui remontait tout seul.

-Venez, nous allons vous faire visiter, les invita le _flame alchemist_ en lui offrant son bras.

-Bonne idée, je me perdrais que plus facilement ! Gloussa-t-elle.

L'équipée les suivit sans mot dire.

-Et comment se nomment vos... amis ? Voulut savoir la jeune femme alors qu'il passaient dans un couloir bondé.

-C'est mon équipe, corrigea-t-il d'un sourire éclatant. Tenez ! Voici mon bureau.

La dépassant pour ouvrir la porte, il ne put noter le froncement de sourcil qui prit place quelques secondes avant de disparaître comme si de rien n'était.

Les invitant à prendre place sur les canapés placés là, Roy s'installa en face d'eux, suivit du _fullmetal_ et de Risa, tandis que les autres apportaient leurs propres chaises.

-Et sinon, d'où vous venez ?

-Oh ! Eh bien, nous sommes originaires de …

-Nous venons tout droit de West City, la coupa Hoju.

Son regard noir fit déglutir sa collègue qui se tut et s'installa plus confortablement.

-Bien, reprit Hoju après s'être raclé la gorge. Arrêtez-moi si je me trompe, mais vous êtes donc chargés de la sécurité de ma sœur et moi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tout à fait, acquiesça le colonel charmeur.

-Et comment vous nommez-vous ? Voulut savoir la plus petite en parlant aux membres de l'équipée.

Les présentations furent agréables, l'impression que l'équipe avait s'était quelque peu estompée avec la personnalité rafraîchissante de la jeune femme, malgré celle ténébreuse de son « frère ».

-Et sinon, vous êtes qui ? Grogna Edward avant de ramasser un revers de la part du colonel qui estimait que ce n'était pas des manières.

-Oh ! Je croyais que vous aviez été prévenu ! Rosit l'interpellée.

Hoju grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible en croisant les bras et les jambes.

-Hélas ! Central est trop vaste pour que les informations ne passent convenablement ! Quel dommage pour une beauté comme vous...

-À l'attention du godelureau, grinça le brun, pas touche à ma sœur !

-Go... go... s'étouffa ledit godelureau.

-Pardonnez Hoju pour son agressivité, il est un peu trop sérieux durant ses temps de travail.

-Ah bon ? S'étonna Falman. Il est comment en dehors ?

-Un vrai pervers, soupira-t-elle.

Un mini-blanc prit place suite à la déclaration.

-Bref, toussota ledit pervers. Hoju, général de West City, maintenant Central City.

Chacun se redressa subitement face à ce grade plus élevé que leur sien propre.

-Et vous allez me dire que vous êtes la future présidente ? Hésita Mustang, mi-moqueur mi sérieux.

-Oh non ! Bien sûr que non !

Ils reprirent leurs aises.

-Je me nomme Alrya, je suis président-général, leur déclara-t-elle avec un large sourire.

Mustang pâlit, Risa haussa les sourcils, Edward ouvrit la bouche, Falman fronça les sourcils, Havoc fit tomber sa cigarette, Breda avala de travers et Fuery dut lui taper dans le dos.

-Pa... Je vous demande pardon ?

-Si tel est votre souhait...

Le petit blond eut un ricanement nerveux. Plaçant son pied droit sur son genou gauche, il reprit son souffle.

-Ce grade n'existe pas.

-Maintenant, on dirait bien que si... répliqua Alrya d'une voix rêveuse.

Son regard partait au loin, ne semblant pas fixé sur un point précis.

-Taka, grinça son voisin.

-Bien Hoju.

Elle soupira un instant en se redressant quelque peu.

-Ce grade a été inventé pour avoir un pouvoir sur le président. Je dépends du conseil militaire tout en étant très indépendante.

-Taka... enfin, Alrya peut intervenir dans les décisions de Bradley. À petite dose, certes, mais elle le peut.

-Ouais, en gros vous êtes un instrument, grogna le _fullmetal_ d'un ton méprisant.

La jeune femme avait les yeux baissés et vides. Mais elle releva la tête pour leur adresser un sourire des plus lumineux et chaleureux.

-Exactement ! Après tout, nous le sommes tous, non ?

Ce fut leur tour d'observer le sol, le regard vide.

-Euh... Je crois que j'y suis allé un peu fort, là...

Hoju soupira et changea de jambe.

-Bonjour le tact Taka.

-Ne m'appelle pas Taka !

-J'vais m'gêner...

Ils ne purent poursuivre leur dispute, interrompue par l'arrivée inopportune d'un jeune non-gradé qui se présenta comme leur guide et aide de camp qui leur proposa de rejoindre leur bureau, ce qui fut accepté. Le jeune homme se leva sans rien dire, suivie de sa sœur, à différence qu'elle marqua un temps de pause.

-Venez me voir de temps en temps ! Ça me fera plaisir, ajouta-t-elle malicieuse.

Sortant de leur transe dépressive, ils les saluèrent plus ou moins chaleureusement, puis reprirent leurs fonctions alors qu'ils rejoignaient leurs quartiers.

* * *

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre / vos fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil**


End file.
